Upchuck
Upchuck is the Omnitrix's DNA samples of the Perk and Murk races of Gourmand from the destroyed planet Peptos XI and currently Peptos XII. Appearance Ben as Perk Upchuck Perk Upchuck has green skin, six sprout-like growths on the back of his head, a dark-green patch of skin on his head, light-green skin on his face, and belly and a crooked teeth overbite. He has whisker-like lines on his face. He also has a green tail. In the original series, Perk Upchuck wore a black open-front suit with white over-sleeves and white bands around his legs and white padding under his three-toed feet and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his left hand. In Omniverse, 16-year-old Perk Upchuck closely resembles his 11-year-old form but without clothes, and his eyes are green rather than white and wears the Omnitrix on his stomach. 11-year-old Ben as Perk Upchuck in Omniverse looks almost the same as the original series, but now has green eyes, the Omnitrix symbol is now green, and he now has bare feet with short claws. Ben as Murk Upchuck Murk Upchuck has swampy-green skin, tanned stomach and muzzles, black digits and black-green spots on his tail, limbs, hips on his back. His eyes are now sharper and green. He also has whisker-like lines. His teeth are now more aligned with visibly sharp canine teeth. His tail is short and straightened, as opposed to Perk Upchuck's curled tail. He wore the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his stomach. In Heroes United, Murk Upchuck's black stripes on his face were longer, reaching his mouth. Also, he only had two lines instead of three. His claws were attached to his hands through finger stubs. In Omniverse, Murk Upchuck resembles his previous design, except that his claws are longer and bigger, his sprouts are brighter, and he has less spots on his body. He has only two teeth in the shape of an underbite. The markings on his face are also thinner and contained by the face, no longer spanning the head. Mad Ben as Perk Upchuck Mad Ben as Perk Upchuck has skin coloring that looks more like that of a Murk Gourmand. His teeth are also mirrored. He wears a black helmet with a spike and orange glasses on it and spiked shoulder pads that are connected. He has orange bandages around his wrists. The spikes on the pads are orange. The strap connecting the pads goes around the Omnitrix, which is on his chest. His eyes and Omnitrix are orange. Upchuck oficial.png|11-year-old Perk Upchuck in Omniverse Upchuck HU.PNG|Murk Upchuck in Heroes United madupchuck2.png|Mad Ben as Perk Upchuck Powers and Abilities FaFBM (407).png|Strong Prehensile Tongues FaFBM (409).png|Solid Matter Ingestion EvEnc (459).png|Acid Spit Both Upchucks have four very strong, adhesive tongues that can stretch to great lengths, allowing them to latch onto large objects and reel them in with relative ease. Both Upchucks' mouths can stretch, allowing them to swallow objects larger than themselves. They are connected with a trans-space bladder dimension where they store all the "food" they eat. He is both connected to the Gourmand species and sense any danger to his people through his stomach.Tummy Trouble By breathing air out of their mouths, both Upchucks are able to fly. The items ingested are converted into explosive balls of liquids that can be expelled with great accuracy. Perk Upchuck can also make them curve, like a boomerang, shuriken, or frisbee. Murk Upchuck hasn't shown this. Perk Upchuck can even fire powerful streams of his explosive vomit like an energy beam by building up digested matter and releasing it all at once. The explosive power of Upchuck's "loogies" depends on the chemical composition and overall size of what he ate to create them. Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix Perk Upchuck is able to take a surprising amount of punishment for a creature of its size, taking the force of a moving car impact as well as surviving after being thrown through a wall. Both Upchucks can eat and spit out energy, such as lasers, in the same way he eats and spits out acid matter. Murk Upchuck can spit out slime.Duped Perk Upchuck hasn't displayed this. Both Upchucks can eat Ascalon and even a Celestialsapien. In the case of the latter, the Celestialsapien would either be digested or spit back out. Weaknesses Both Upchucks have a limit to how many big objects they can swallow at once. Both Upchucks are slow when they eat a lot of things and become excessively fat. Otherwise, they are somewhat quick, considering their small size. If either Upchuck does not spit out something he eats, he will get very fat and rendered immobile until he spits it out. Perk Upchuck cannot consume Earth food,Ben 4 Good Buddy while Murk Upchuck can.In Charm's Way Perk Upchuck cannot swallow Ultimate Albedo's energy beams.A Fistful of Brains History |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben *Perk Upchuck first appeared in The Visitor. Perk Upchuck was unlocked by Xylene. Perk Upchuck defeated the Mechadroid. *In Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix, Perk Upchuck was defeated by Myaxx. *In Ben 4 Good Buddy, Perk Upchuck chased the Road Crew. *In Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2, Perk Upchuck defeated the Forever Ninja and Driscoll. |-|Alien Force = ;Ben *In War of the Worlds: Part 1, Murk Upchuck battled an army of DNAliens. *In Vengeance of Vilgax, Murk Upchuck captured the escaped Chromastone. *In In Charm's Way, Murk Upchuck defeated Charmcaster's giant Mr. Smoothy. |-|Ultimate Alien= ;Ben *In Duped, Arrogant Ben used Murk Upchuck to battle Urien, but was defeated. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Perk Upchuck was unlocked by Ben 10,000. *In The Purge, Murk Upchuck battled some Forever Knights. *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, Murk Upchuck ate the Alpha Nanite's container to transport it out of Rex's dimension. ;Gwen *In Inspector 13, Murk Upchuck helped rescue Ben. ;Dream *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Murk Upchuck was seen confronting Albedo. |-|Omniverse = ;16 year old Ben *In Tummy Trouble, Perk Upchuck defeated Nyancy Chan's tigers. Later, Murk Upchuck and Perk Upchuck helped settle peace negotiations for the Gourmands. At the end of the episode, Perk Upchuck helped eat Peptos XI with the other Gourmands. *In Store 23, Murk Upchuck was one of several aliens Ben Prime was showcasing for Ben 23. *In A Fistful of Brains, Perk Upchuck was defeated by Ultimate Albedo. *In For a Few Brains More, Perk Upchuck ate Crabdozer, before it broke out as Ultimate Panuncian. *In The Rooters of All Evil, Perk Upchuck was used to fight the Rooters. *In No Honor Among Bros, Perk Upchuck fought Rook at the Golden Fist Tournament but turned back after he hurt him. *In Universe vs. Tennyson, Perk Upchuck defeated Thunderpig. *In A New Dawn, Perk Upchuck appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. ;11 year old Ben *In Evil's Encore, Perk Upchuck was used to stop Dr. Animo's control of the Plumber Base. *In From Hedorium to Eternity, Perk Upchuck accidentally broke Mr. Baumann's car's windows. ;Mad Ben *In It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1, Perk Upchuck attacked Ben Prime, Ben 23 and Dr. Psychobos. Appearances |-|Ben 10 = ;Ben ;Season 3 *''The Visitor'' (first appearance) ;Season 4 *''Ben 4 Good Buddy'' *''Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10: Part 2'' ;Movies *''Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix'' |-|Ben 10: Alien Force= ;Ben ;Season 2 *''War of the Worlds: Part 1'' (first re-appearance) ;Season 3 *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''In Charm's Way'' |-|Ben 10: Ultimate Alien= ;Ben ;Season 1 *''Duped'' (first re-appearance) ;Season 3 *''The Purge'' (selected alien was Lodestar) ;Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' ;Gwen ;Season 3 *''Inspector 13'' ;Dream ;Season 3 *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (cameo) |-|Ben 10: Omniverse = ;16 year old Ben ;Season 3 *''Tummy Trouble'' (first re-appearance; x4) *''Store 23'' (cameo) ;Season 4 *''A Fistful of Brains'' (cameo) *''For a Few Brains More'' ;Season 6 *''The Rooters of All Evil'' *''No Honor Among Bros'' *''Universe vs. Tennyson'' (cameo) ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) ;11 year old Ben ;Season 4 *''Evil's Encore'' ;Season 8 *''From Hedorium to Eternity'' (cameo) ;Mad Ben ;Season 7 *''It's a Mad, Mad, Mad Ben World: Part 1'' |-|Online Games= *''Galactic Champions'' *''Saving Sparksville'' *''The Alien Device'' *''The Mystery of the Mayan Sword'' *''Upchuck Unleashed'' Video Games Upchuck gameplay 1.png|In Protector of Earth Upchuck in Vilgax Attacks.png|In Vilgax Attacks Dsfsdf.JPG|In Ben 10 : Omniverse (Video Game) Ben 10: Protector of Earth Perk Upchuck is a playable alien character in Protector of Earth, he is unlockable with a cheat on the DS version. He deals heavy damage to regular enemies and mini-bosses, but not to boss enemies. Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Murk Upchuck is a playable alien in the game, replacing Cannonbolt on the Nintendo DS version. Due to the Omnitrix rebooting after Ben's abuse of the quick change feature during his battle against Vilgax's forces, Murk Upchuck was temporarily locked. Murk Upchuck and Jetray are re-unlocked upon Ben's arrival in the Null Void. Murk Upchuck is able to consume any enemy projectile and spit it back as a green glowing energy ball. He is the recommended alien during the battle with the animated Mr. Smoothy mascot. Ben 10: Omniverse *Perk Upchuck is a playable alien in the game (by 11-year-old Ben only). He is an exclusive for the DS and 3DS version. Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Perk Upchuck is a playable alien in the game (only on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Upchuck's name is a pun of the verb upchuck which means to vomit. Trivia *Xylene unlocked Perk Upchuck by entering a code into the Omnitrix.The Visitor **Upchuck is also the first alien to be manually unlocked in this way; the only other alien was Bullfrag. *Upchuck is able to switch between the two races of his species. *Upchuck doesn't have a natural predator because his species is at the top of the food chain.For a Few Brains More *Some of Perk Upchuck's prototypes were used to create Spitter, Arctiguana, Sploot and Mot Snikrep. *Murk Upchuck is the first alien in Alien Force to not have the Omnitrix on his chest; instead, the symbol was on his stomach. *Perk Upchuck is the only canon alien introduced between the original series and Season 1 of Ultimate Alien that does not appear in the Ultimate Alien opening. *If both Perk and Murk versions are to be treated as the same individual, Upchuck is one of the five aliens who have appeared in every series in the Classic Continuity; the other four are Cannonbolt, Diamondhead, Way Big, and Ghostfreak. *Like Arctiguana, Buzzshock, Frankenstrike, and Snare-oh, Murk Upchuck appeared in Omniverse, but he did not appear in A New Dawn. References Crew Statements Derrick J. Wyatt Pop-ups See Also *Big Chuck (fusion of Way Big and Upchuck) Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Transformations Category:Males Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Mad Ben Timeline